War In Ikebukuro
by Ringakame
Summary: The exciting and romanitc tale of How one of the greatest wars in Ikebukuro began.
1. Chapter 1: delay

Oh, no, he's at it again! Izaya Orihara is the main antagonist in this story as he turns Ikebukuro absolutely upside down in a mad quest to show his love for humanity! But he's not alone as Namie Yagiri, the twisted chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals that is madly in love with her brother, and the new devious bounty hunter with peculair skills, Yagami Shinzo, help him on his venture to conquer mankind!

But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Hello, my pen name is Ringakame and this is my first fan fiction, so enjoy and don't roast me too bad, please. alright, here we go! Before you even ask, this story is rated T for violence, suggestive themes, and a bit of potty mouthing.

It all started on a train ride towards Ikebukuro, with a very special passenger on board, " Mr. teena, Mr. kida." one of the female attendents taps Masaomi on on the shoulder in order to wake him up, "Mr. kida!"

"Masaomi!" the girl sitting across from him throws a book at his head, jolting him awake, "wha? I'm awake! I'm awake!" He says shaking his head in order to wake up, "Man, you're so stupid."

the girl across from him says in a cute voice, "oh, saki, baby, why are you so cruel to me?" he says with puppy dog eyes, "Because I love you." she said putting her hands on his cheeks, " I knew that."

He stated proudly, " Excuse me, Mr. Kida,," "Hm?" "there's a call for you from a Mr. Orihara." the name sent chills down his spine, "I'll take it."

the attendent nodded and signaled for some one to bring the phone. A male attendent brought a small cart with a phone on it to their seat and Masaomi picked it up, "Hello?"

"Welcome home, Masaomi." an eerie voice from the other side said. Masaomi smiled, "Well, how did you know I was coming back, Izaya?"

Izaya shurgs and says, "It was just my intuition" looking at the passenger list for the next train into Ikebukuro on his brand new computer, "I was just thinking about you and decided to give you a call." Masaomis' smile widened, "How convient. I was just on my way over to kill you, and by the sound of it, Shizuo didn't beat me to it."

"Oh maso-chan, after all we've been through, you would talk to me like that?" Masaomi tightened his grip on the phone handle, "Damn right, I would talk to you like that, you snake!"

"Sir, we can't allow you to talk like that on the train, so loudly on the phone at that." Masoami looked up at the male attendent and put on a cheesy grin,

"Oh this? this is just an old joking buddy of mine, that's all. We always play around like this." "still we can't allow it, security reasons." "Alright, fine." Masaomi pouted.

Kida put on a big smile and went back to his conversation with Izaya, "So how is shizou doing, anyways?" Izaya gritted his teeth at the sound of that name, "He's fine," he said, rubbing the scar above his eyebrow Shizou left from their last encounter this morning.

"As a matter of fact he's outside my office, right now-" "Izaya!" Yelled a voice far out in the distance. Suddenly there was a loud crash on the other side of the phone that made Kida flinch, "What was that?"

"Oh, it was just that annoying heiwajima throwing a vending machine at the building." Police sirens ring in the distance, " Looks like I'll have to talk to you when you get here. see ya."

"Wait, a minute-" "Call ended." said a computerized voice, "Damn!" Masaomi yelled slamming the phone on the connector. He thanked the attendents and then sent them on their way.

"Are you okay, Masaomi?" Saki asked, gently leaning across and wrapping her arms around masaomi, putting her head on his shoulder. Masaomi realized her concern and imbraced her in a tight, loving hug, " Saki Mikajima, with you in my arms, the weight of the world couldn't crush me."

Saki's gasped as her eyes watered with tears. She looked Masaomi straight in the face, "You mean that?'" Masaomi smiled then acted theartrical, "cross my heart and hope to...well , we'll save that part for later." Saki giggled, "You're so stupid."

Meanwhile, Izaya looks out the window, collecting his thought for his next move as Namie pours herself a cup of tea. The sounds of Shizou yelling "Come out here, Izaya!" mixed with the sound of crashing glass and metal blurred together as he got lost in his thoughts of devious ideas and evil plans.

"You know if he keeps throwing stuff outside, he'll eventually get something up here?" Namie stated. Izaya chuckled, "Even a brute like heiwajima can''t get anything this high in the air, and that includes, his tiny, little, puny-"

Just then, a shadow appeared outside the window. Izaya turned around to see a washer machine coming straight for him, " oh crap." He muttered as he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed, falling face first on the floor.

He turned over to see that his new computer that he bought last week had been crushed by and outdated laundry machine, "Well if that's how he wants to play it."

he walked over to the hole in the window and looked down to see Shizou with a triumphant smile stories below him, "so Shizo-chan, how's you brother doing?" he said mockingly.

Shizous triumphant smile turn into a menacing cowl as he turned around and pulled a stop sign out of the ground and hurled it in to the air, towards him, "Izaya!" Izaya moved out of the way, allowing the stop sign to scale the building upward.

Namie sighed and took a sip of her tea, "If you're tryitng to get yourself killed, you could just do us all a favor and jump out the window." Izaya smiled from ear to ear, " No, I can't die just yet, not when the game is about to get more interesting than anyone could have hoped for. isn't that right," he looked at the head in the jar up on the shelf, "My lovely Celty?"

Otherwise, back on the train, and attendent in the back gently rocked back and forth as he fondled an ancient celtic dagger with an emerald swirl handle and glowing red eyes, "I'll find mommy, and when I do, I'll cut her, and if I cut her, She'll love me forever, and ever, and ever and ever, AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!"

Masaomi heard a scream come from the back of the train and men in black suits wearing sunglasses rushed past them towards the source, " what's going on?" Saki asked, scared. Masaomi held her tight, " Nothing that concerns us."

He looked over to see a teen almost the same age as him wearing a grey spring sweater with short brown hair sitting across from him . He looked young, but it was obvious he was mature. The way he sat, the way his eyes shifted, and the way he was reading a book titled 'Lengends of Ikebukuro'.

Masaomi waved his hands at the teen sitting across form him to get his attention, which he did making him look up from him book, "What's that book about?" the teen looked at the book, then back at Masaomi and smiled, "It's about you."

Masaomi looked confused and sakis face lit up with joy, "really?" "yeah, this book tells you about all the important and crazy people in Ikebukuro.

Along with every crazy story that the author was able to dig up in the history of the city." he flipped through the pages, "Izaya Orihara, Shizou Heiwajima, Simon Breznev, The Headless Rider, "

He stopped on a page and showed it to Masoami, "Even you, Masaomi Kida." Masaomi carefully grabbed the book from the teen and read the page that was open and read outloud, "Masaomi Kida:16, birthday: june 19, height: 170 cm. Former leader of the yellow scarves, also fought to bring down the yellow scarves in the Dollars vs Yellow Scarves gang war."

Sakis eyes widened, "wow that's so cool, who wrote it?" the teen looked back in the book to find the authors name, "Shuji Niekawa." Masoami eyes widened, "You mean that small time writer that was working for that gossip rag?" the teen nodded, still reading the book, "apearently sometime last year he decided to put all his findings together and write this book. He made a lot of money."

That's when they heard another scream, this time it came from the back of the car. Everyone turned around to see a male attendent with red eyes had stabbed one of the men in black clothing. there was a moment of terror filled silence before the man in the black suit finally fell over and a little girl in the front of the train car screamed in terror.

Within seconds, the entire train car was in mass hysteria; adults pushing over children, people swarming out of both ends of the car, and the man with the dagger slashing at anyone who passed him while chanting, "Mother, mother, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER!" The only ones who didn't move were, Masaomi, saki, and the teen sitting across from them.

That's when he saw Masaomi, in shock, motionless as Saki tried to pull him to safety, "You, you know mother. I can sense it. They way you look at me, you know what I am, and if you know what I am, you know mother, AND IF I CUT YOU, YOU'LL TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! mother, mother mother mother!"

The man ran at masaomi, swinging his blade wildly, as he sat there, unable to move. just then, the teen sitting across from them jumped up from his seat as the attendet swung the dagger down and blocked it with the book, getting the blade stuck in the hard cover.

"moth-" the teen cocked his arm back and swung his fist forward like a sling shot, punching the man in the jaw before he could finish and sending his sliding across the floor to the opposite side. The teen twitched his head, signaling for Saki and Masaomi to get out of the back of the train.

on instinct, Masoami grabbed saki by the hand and rushed to the back, only to hide behind the last seat where the teenager couldn't see them, "What are we doing?" she questioned him. He put his finger on his lips motioning her to stay quiet.

The attendent shot back up and was now staring down the teen eye to eye. An eerie silence begins to form as the two stare each other in the eyes. That's when the teen starts to speak.

"So what am I dealing with here?" he he put his hand on his chin and tapped his foot, " seening as you eyes are red, and you are a train attendent that has twelve hour shifts, I'm guessing temporary insanity due to sleep deprivity, right?"

"Mother!" "no, that's not it. Demonic possesion?" "Mother!" "That's not it either." the teen looked the attendent up and down and examined the dagger in his hand closely, " I see, a spirit trapped in a blade bent on finding it's mother."

the attendent began rocking his head back and forth, studying the teen, "You're strong, I can feel it. If I cut you, I'll have your strength, strength to find my mother."

"hm" the teenager thought about what the man had said, "so you have the ability to possess anyone you cut? I should be careful." the attendent swayed back and forth, walking slowly towards the teen, "help me find my mommy, help me find my mother!"

the attendent ran into a full sprint, laugh,screaming, and crying hysterically all in one, "Idiot." the teen scoffed. when the man plunged his knife forward, the teen grabbed his arm then his face and slammed him head first on the floor, knocking him out.

The teen looked at the dagger in the attendants hand, "Mr. Kida, can you get me a towel to wrap this up in? make it a big one. and Miss Mikajima, you should start getting your bags together."

Masaomi shot up from behind the seats, "How'd you know we were here?" The teen turned around to look at them, "I never heard the door open when I asked you to leave. Next time you should've just opened the door then closed it so that I at least thought you had left."

Saki stood up, red-faced from embarresment, "Please forgive us." she asked, bowing slightly, "I'll forgive you, if you give me a towel to wrap this up in." Masoami nodded then went to the attendece room and got a towel. Put some little soaps and mints in his pockets too.

He ran back and as he was giving the towel to the teen, he asked, " Hey, I didn't catch your name." the teen smiled as he wrapped the dagger up., "You never asked." Masomi growled, "Well, I'm asking now."

The teen put his hand up like he was surrendering, "Alright, alright, calm down. My name isn't that important. It's Shinzo. Shinzo Yagami, but if your still not satisfied,, my first name is Yagami. Besides you should start getting your stuff together." "Why?" masoami and Saki asked in unison.

Yagami Pointed up to the loud speakers, "Attention passengers, now Arriving at Ikebukuro station."


	2. Chapter 2: What happens in Ikebukuro,,,

Hello, people! :) this time, I have a special treat for the yaoi fangirls out there, and for the general thrill seeker, enjoy!

Yagami put his hand down and retrieved his luggage from the shelf above, "you heard the Lady, this is the last stop." Masaomi stood awe stricken by the events that just took place

While Masaomi stood there, Yagami quickly unzipped the bag and place the dagger wrapped in a towel inside, then zipped it back up. Yagami smiled as he put the bag over his shoulder, "Well?"

"What just happened?" Masaomi asked confused. Saki kissed him on the cheek, "No clue." she said as she got the suit cases down from the shelf, "But we should start going, after all, isn't your friend Ryugamine waiting for us?"

Masaomi rubbed his eyes, "Right, we should get going." They exit the train and look around. No sign of Mikado, then something catches Sakis eye. A teenager with scruffy black hair wearing a white polo with the word 'dollars' on the breasst pocket, blue jeans and a pair of black sunglasses with a shoulder strap bag.

He had a serious, scary look on his face, "Is that him?" Saki asked, fearful. Masaomi turned to look and "Hey Mikado!" he yelled out. Mikado turned to them and smiled. He waved then signaled for them to come closer.

Almost instantly, Masaomi grabbed Sakis hand and ran towards Mikado, " come on, Yagami, you have to meet my friend, Mikado, he's a riot!" "So I've heard." He said, walking calmly towards Mikado

Masaomi continued running, "Kida-kun, you're hurting my wrist." Masaomi slowed to a stop, " Oh Saki, I'm so sorry." He let go immediatly, "No, no, I understand. You're excited to see your friend. go on, I'll catch up."

Masaomi cheered in happiness then picked saki up and twirled around, "that's why I love you baby!" he put her down and ran to his old friend.

Yagami shook his head, "He truly is strange." he stated. Saki looked at him, feeling something was different. but smiled all the same, "yeah, that's why I love him." she replied.

Masoami was still running over to his friend. He was further away then he thought, but he was finally ten feet away, "oh man, I can't tell you how much I-"

Mikado stuck out his fist which Masaomi easily ran into. he was airborne for a few seconds before crashing to the floor.

Masomi got back up, irritated, "What the hell was that for?" Mikado re-adjusted the sunglasses on his face, "That, was for leaving in the first place."

Masoami gritted his teeth, "well, If you're pissed, then-" Mikado put his index on Masomis lips, "This, is for coming back." He said, pulling Masaomi close for a lip kiss that last half a minute before letting him go.

Masomi was again awe struck, "What just happened?" "Sorry, I missed you bro." "Yeah, I quess I get it." "Oh my gosh," Sakis voice from behind masaomi, "Soooo hot!"

Masaomi turned around quiclky to see his girlfriend drooling and taking pictures with her cellphone, "What are you doing?" He proclaimed.

Saki looked up from her phone and giggled, "Relax, Kida-kun, I won't do anything with these pictures. Just like you,, they're mine, and mine alone."

Masoami sighed, "That's a relief." He looked around, "where'd Shinzo go?" Saki shrugged, " He said something about Yaoi fan girls and then walked off. I gave him my number before we got off the train."

Masoami turned pink red, "You did what?" " He wanted to keep in contact after the ride here, so I gave him my cell phone number. I gave him yours too."

Masaomi turned an even brighter red, "what if he's some crazy lunatic that stalks us while we're in Tokyo?" "Now, Masoami, when you asked him about the book, did he seem like the crazy stalker type?"

Masoami simmered down but was still pretty tomato faced, "Where could he even get a book like that, though? He probably stalked everyone in Ikebukuro last year and wrote that book himself, and then blamed that poor reporter!"

Mikado reached into his bag, "You mean this book?" He pulled out a book titled 'Legends of Ikebukuro written by Shuji Niekawa, "Yeah, everyone in Ikebukuro has one."

Masaomi looked around. Mikado was right. every one had that book and was reading diligintly. If some one didn't have a book, they read over some ones shoulder. It was everywhere.

"How come I never heard about it?" Masaomi asked stubbornly. Mikado shook his head, "I said everyone in Ikebukuro. You can only get it in Ikebukuro, and it didn't come out until four months ago."

Saki and Masaomi let a symphozied "oh" when Masomis cell phone started ringing. It was a ext message from an unknown number that said, [look to your left.] all three looked to their left to see Yagami embracing their old friend, Erika Karsawa, near the subway exit.

Erika was blushing as Yagami whispered something in her ear. by this time she was grabbing on to the back of his sweater and there was a gleam in her eyes.

Yagami was making his way slowly down Erikas face, giving her a delicate kiss on the cheek which made her flinch from excitement, and finally give a little suckle to her neck.

This made her lose it. blood gushed out of her nose and faint, being caught by Yagami moments later, "Erika!" a voice from someone just out of sight yelled.

Walker ran out from the bathroom and took Erika from Yagami, "What the hell did you do to her?" yagami shrugged, "In manga terms, it's considered fooly cooly."

Erika woke up in a half daze just long enough to say, "that, was, amazing." and then faint again. Walker glared at Yagami, "What the hell did you say to her?" he demanded.

Mikado, Masaomi and Saki had ran over to the scene, " I just told her," Yagami began, "How if she was with me, her life would be like a manga everyday."

Walker held Erika close, "well, our life is pretty exciting as it is." Yagami shook his head, "an exotic, erotic manga." Now it was Saki who's face turned bright red.

"yeah I was telling her how she would wake up every morning already in the bathtub with me scrubbing her head to toe," Saki cheeks grew even redder.

"And how when she got out of the bathtub, I would pat her try myself." Saki was almost the color of a tomato.

Erika had finally woken up from fainting but was pretending to be asleep so she could here what was goig on, "and how, if she requested, I would randomly make out with any boy she wanted." Masaomi laughed, "Like you got the balls to-"

before Masaomi finished, Yagami leaned him back and gave him a wet kiss on the mouth before dropping him on the floor, " you were saying?"

this time, Sakis nose spat out blood and she fainted, forcing Mikado to catch her. Erika went up behind Yagami and squeezed him tight, "I think I'm in love!"

"Erika, baby, I can't breath." Yagami panted. Erika released him and apologized. Masomi got up from the floor and wiped his lips.

"How can you do that? to I guy you just met too! I understood when Mikado did it because he missed me and couldn't control himself, but you have no excuse!" Mikado manage to bribe Saki awake.

Yagami laughed, "You see, I'm so into women, that I could make out with a million men and still be crazy about girls. And if that's what it takes to please them, then I have no choice."

then he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned around to see a tall blond man in a bartender suit and sunglasses with a vein popping out of his head.

"May I help you?" Yagami boldly but dim-wittingly asked, "Yeah, I've had a really long day, and I'm about to go home, and the first thing I see on my way into the train station is your dumbass doing some perverted shit in the middle of the walk way! that pisses me off!"

It took a while for it to register in Yagamis mind, but he finally realized who he was talking to, "Sh-Shizuo, heiwajima!" he whimpered.

Shizuo smiled, two veins now throbbing on his head, "Damn straight!" he yelled picking Yagami up then throwng him up the stair way ramp and into a trash can on the surface, which tipped over.

Shizou looked around at the people surrounding him, "Hey," he said casually. they all looked up at him and replied "Hey." simultaneously. With that, Shizou left to catch his train.

they all walked up to the surface to see Yagami covered in trash with a knot in his head, "Well." Mikado said, pulling a soda out of his bag and opening it,"that's kinda what you get for pissing him off." he said taking a sip.

Yagami sneared, pulling a banana peel off his shoulder, "Well, if someone had told me that Shizou heiwajima was behind me in the first place, I would've kept my mouth shut."

Erika ran over and started brushing garbage off him, "I'm so sorry, Yagami-kun, but I really didn't think shizou would do anything!"

Yagami held Erika and smiled "Shizou heiwajima is wild and unpredictable. It was impossanle to tell what he would do next."

Erika latched onto Yagamis every word, "Yeah." she said quietly. After Yagami cleaned himself off, him, Masaomi, Mikado, and the others took the town by storm.

They went to the shops, the restaurants, and of course stopped by Russia Sushi. not five minutes after eating, Yagami got food poisoning and was stuck in the bathroom for an hour.

Erika stood outside the bathroom, Praying to the god of some unprouncable comic for him to get better while Mikado rolled on the floor laughing and Masoami laughed at Mikado laughing.

This is the first time anyone had seen Simon nervous, " I'm so sorry, we give you refund, yes.?" Yagami walked out of the vathroom with a strange green mist flowing out behind him.

The smell was so horrific that Erika passed out, Walker puked, and Masoami and Mikado to covered their mouths, "What, was in, the sushi..." Yagami growled.

"It was egg salad sushi, house special." Simon said, his trade mark smile spread across his face. Yagami grabbed his stomach, "That's great, I have a stomach intolarance towards eggs. Everytime I eat them,"

He stopped talking then ran back in the bathroom. five minutes later he let out a blod-curdling sceam, "Yagami-kun, are you alright?" Erika said, immediatly waking up after hearing him.

"Stop calling him that!" Walker yelled, jealously, "It's not like you've known him four or five years!" he says aggrivated, crossing his arms, "Walker?" Eirka whispers to herself.

Yagamis walked out and his stomach churned, "I think I'll call it a night." Mikado nodded, "I think I'll head out too." Masoami gasped and grabbed his arm, "you're leaving me so soon?" he whimpered.

"Yeah, I promised Anri I would be at the movie theater half an hour ago." Masaomi raised his eyebrow and released Mikado, "Oh, so you two are a package, then, huh?"

Mikado faced palmed himself, " Remember, I told you last month!" Masaomi looked generally confused, "huh?"

Last month:

-Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room-

-Kanra has entered the chat room-

-Setton has entered the chat room-

- Tomo has entered the chat room-

Tanaka: Morning.

Tomo: (Yawn) Morning

Setton: Good morning!

Kanra: pleasant morning

Tomo Hey, Kanra, for christmas, I want your head in a box, can you do that for me?

Kanra: Oh, my so violent in the morning, aren't we?

Setton: -_- Can't you two wait until the afternoon?

Kanra: He started it!

Tomo: but he's still alive!

Setton: You both have vaild points, but for now it can wait.

Tanaka: So, how's everyone been?

Setton: good.

Kanra: fine

Tomo: pretty damn sweet.

Tanaka: Ok, cool. Now that we're all hear, I want to tell you guys something.

Tomo: Go ahead, tell us

Kanra: I'd cetainly like to know.

Setton: Stop!

Tanaka: Uh, Stop what?

Setton: Don't touch me there, that tickles!

Tomo: O_O

Setton: oh, shinra, you're so bad...

Kanra: !

Setton:...

Setton: Wrong screen

Tomo: Yeah, I think we realized that.

Setton: You never saw that.

Tanaka: Ok

Tomo: didn't wanna see it.

Kanra: hahahahaha!

[private mode: Setton and Kanra]

Setton: What's so funny?

Kanra: So now Shinra's making you all hot and bothered, is that it?

Setton: umm...

-setton has left the chat room-

Tanaka: that was weird.

Tomo: You live in Ikebukuro, and that was weird?

Tanaka: shut up!

Kanra: what I miss?

Tanaka: I was just about to tell you guys something,but setton left.

Kanra: yeah, I wonder why... :)

Tomo: You are a couple eggs short of a dozen, you know that, Kanra?

Kanra: Find the sharpist teeth in the world, and bite me.

-Saika has entered the chat room-

Tanako: good morning! 3

Tomo: Good morning, boobalicious!

Kanra: Well, Hello.  
>Saika: Hi.<p>

Tanako: Well, now that you're hear, should we tell them?

Saika: Yeah, definitly.

Kanra: tell us what?

Tomo: Come on, man, the suspense is building!

Tanako: Me and Saika are dating.

Kanra:... I'll be right back.

-Kanra has left the chat room.-

Tomo: I'm so proud of you, Tanaka!

Tanaka:?

Tomo: I always knew you two would hook up, but I was so worried you'd screw it up and never have your chance.

Saika: Well, Tanaka changed alot over the year. As a matter of fact, last night he

[Private mode: Tanaka and Saika. Saika has not engaged private mode]

-setton has entered the chat room-

Setton: Is he gone?

Tomo: Yeah, he's gone.

Setton: thank goodness

Saika: Well, I think they deserve to know.

Setton: what?

Saika: yeah, I know it was a private moment.

Tomo: was it now?

Saika: don't feel bad, it was my first time too. I think you did a great job.

Setton: O.o WHAT!

Tomo: uh huh...

Saika: Okay, I understand, I won't tell anyone.

-Tanaka has left the chat room-

Saika: uh oh.

Setton: we need to have a talk...In person...now.

Saika: Alright.

-Setton has left the chat room-

-Saika has left the chat room-

Tomo: I should move back to Ikebukuro. Any objections?

Tomo: ...

Tomo: Then it's decided!

-Tomo has left the chat room-

-There is no one in the chat room-

-Kanra has now entered the chat room-

Kanra: Where'd everybody go?

Present:

Masaomi scratched his head, "Now I remember." A twisted grin appeared on his face, " So tell me, Mikado, how was she?"

"Well, um" Mikados shy and timid nature resurfaced, taking of his sunglasses, "You see, we were, and," "Masaomi!" Saki yelled, slapping him in the back of the head, "Why would you ask something like that?"

Masaomi put his hands in his pockets, " I was just curious, that's all." Hearing that, Mikado Regained his cool figure, "She was," He stopped to put his sunglasses back on,"Amazing."

Yagami began to walk to the door, still clutching his stomach, "Alright, guys, see ya later."

They all waved him goodbye as he walked out of Russia Sushi.

Mikado got up and wiped his face, "I have a date, so I have to leave, too." He walked out. Erika looked at Walker and smiled, "Well, today was kind of fun, huh?

Walker played with the sushi on his plate with his chopsticks, "Yeah, barrel of laughes."

Erika looked at Walker sideways and picked up a nankin, which she inched closer to his face.

Walker pulled back from her hand, "what is it?" He asked. Erika smiled, "You have something on your face." "What?" she giggled, " A stupid look like you're upset or something. Let me wipe it off."

Walker grabbed her wrist and put her hand down gently, "I'm not in the mood." He said droopfully "I'm going home." and with that, he left.

Erika went home too, pleasantly confused. Now the only people left in the sushi bar were Masoami and Saki, "Let's go home." Masoami requested.

Saki looked at her plate of half eaten sushi, " But I wasn't finish." Masoami came from behind her and give her a kiss on the top of her head, " I'm tired. Let's go home."

Saki sighed and smiled, "Okay, my love." then she got up, and they walked out the door. The sushi bar was completly empty.

Dennis and simon were about to clean up when they heard the door open and instinctivly turned around. There, In the doorway stood three people they thought they'd never meet again...


End file.
